fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Lorcan Raigain
Etymology: Lorcan: Irish name which means “silent” or “fierce” and was probably used as a nickname for a “brave warrior.” Raigain: from irish Ó Riagáin, meaning "little king" Personality Lorcan is very intelligent and bookish person. He has devoted himself towards study of magic and strategy, due to his experiences in life and his desire to protect those he holds dear. Due to this, he is more than capable of handling most, if not any, difficult situation that comes his way. He is however very cold and distanced towards most people, only showing his true, warm and caring personality to those closest to him. Lorcan can also be very ruthless in dealing with people he believes are needlessly endangering others through their actions. History Lorcan was born and grew up in an isolated manor to a wealthy family. When he was five, Caera was brought there, having been found abandoned and alone in a nearby town. They grew up together for the next seven years, and became very close to an old retainer, Gunther. One night, a dark guild attacked the mansion, killing nearly everyone there, including Lorcan's entire family. Lorcan and Caera only survived because of Gunther, the old magic knight waking them up and leading them through secret passages. Once outside, they went to town for help. But on the way there, guards posted by the dark guild spotted them and went to hunt them down. Gunther sacrificed himself holding them off so that Lorcan and Caera could escape. Lorcan and Caera continued living on the move, doing odd jobs with what magic Gunther had taught them. First lasting employment they found was when Lorcan was thriteen and Caera fourteen. For the next year and a half they worked in a library dedicated to study of magic, and came under tutoring of staff there. Thanks to this, Lorcan and Caera developed their magic tremendously, learning new types of magic and expanding what they already knew. While Lorcan was content to study for days at end, Caera eventually grew bored and they left the place. While traversing a dark forrest, Caera got kidnapped by slavers after getting separated from Lorcan due to slavers' magic. Fortunately for her, Lorcan managed to trace the slavers' magic and find their hideout. He infiltrated it by using darkness magic, isolating and killing bandits one by one through ambushes and surprise attacks. Eventually, the bandits panicked and Lorcan managed to snatch Caera away in the confusion. This event caused Lorcan to develop particular affinity for darkness-based magic, but also a dark and mercilles persona to go with the magic - softer side being reserved for Caera. Fortunately though, Caera remained unaware of the events due to having been left under the sleeping spell until after the rescue, and thus remains one constant light in Lorcan's life. From then on, Lorcan and Caera stayed on the move. Lorcan swore to never let something like that to happen again, and devoted himself to combat training. Due to their bad experiences with bandits, Lorcan and Cera made it a point to destroy any crime organizations and dark guilds they came across. In fact, they became such a nuisance that several minor dark guilds - Sysyphus' Stone, Medusa's Head and Erinyes' Inferno - organized a trap to get rid of them. Said guilds kidnapped a noble who had invited Lorcan and Caera to his manor in order to discuss a wave of murders and kidnappings in his town, placing one of their own to impersonate the noble. The trap was successful, and Lorcan was seriously wounded while defending Caera. Caera herself was nearly killed while trying to protect unconscious Lorcan. Fortunately, they were saved when two of the bandits - Niles and Odin - turned on their compatriots, defeating them and saving Lorcan's life. Now 16-year old Lorcan was happy to have some new friends - though he would never openly show it, of course - and accepted former bandits' offer of assistance. Now expanded group continued with their activities of hunting down criminals and dark guilds. They destroyed several dark guilds completely, and seriously hampered operations of many others. Their greatest success was likely breaking up the child trafficking ring. After finding out about disappearing orphans from the newspapers and recording places where orphans most often disappeared, they tracked few orphans who eventually got kidnapped. Lorcan and his companions infiltrated the train that was used to transport the children by using Lorcan's darkness magic. The train took them to an abandoned warehouse that bandits used to hold the children before selling them off to slavery. Infiltrating the facility, Lorcan's group took care to memorize the face and magical footprint of every single trafficker present. Once that was done, Lorcan ambushed and killed the leader of the ring. Most traffickers were killed in the ensuing combat, and Lorcan made a point of tracking down and killing escapees while rest of the unofficial guild took the children to safety. This action however was noted by the Magic council. They determined to observe the group, placing them under near-constant surveillance as the best they could. The Council however did not interfere until Lorcan's group took down a major dark guild, Hydra's Head. It had turned out that Hydra's Head was connected to the human trafficking organization Lorcan's group had taken down earlier. They were, however, too powerful for a direct attack. Consequently, Lorcan and his compatriots took an indirect action, manipulating Hydra's Head into a conflict with Grimoire Heart over what the latter believed - due to false intelligence planted by Lorcan - to be one of keys for resurrecting Zeref. Hydra's Head was defeated, and Lorcan's group took down the few members who had managed to escape. Magic Council noted the unorthodox tactics as well as the raw magic power of Lorcan's group, and decided to track him down. After a month, the Rune Knights caught Lorcan's group when they approached a city in Fiore, in attempt to procure supplies. They were given a choice - a prison or joining a legal guild. They chose a guild. For convenience's sake, the guild they chose was the one in the city where Rune Knights had caught them - Fairy Tail. Once in Fairy Tail, and in keeping with his "tradition", Lorcan focused on job requests seeking apprehension of criminals. First job he took however was a simple escort mission, as he sought to ease himself and Caera into the way things are done at Fairy Tail. They were to help escort a cargo of gold from Magnolia to Crocus. The train was attacked en route, however, and attackers managed to steal some of the gold in the confusion. Fortunately, Lorcan had managed to capture the leader of the group, learning that a thief guild - One-Eyed Raven - was responsible for the attack. Upon delivering the remaining gold, Lorcan and Caera were supposed to deliver the leader to the Rune Knights. Instead, they allowed him to escape, and tracked him down to his group's hideout. Contacting the Rune Knights with the information, they prepared the trap. While Caera went to give the information to the Rune Knights, Lorcan kept the bandits under the surveillance. Once Caera returned with the Rune Knights, the Knights surrounded the area with runes and personnel, while Lorcan and Caera went to flush the thieves out. Lorcan utilized the darkness magic to blind and disorient the thieves before attacking, causing them to panic and run outside - straight into the Rune Knights' trap. The mission was a partial success: while most bandits were caught, along with the booty they accumulated, some of them escaped through the hitherto undetected secret passageway. Lorcan took this escape as a personal failure, and spend following weeks hunting down as many of the escaped bandits as he could. Soon after, Lorcan and Caera were called in to help relieve a natural disaster. A barrier had broken, allowing river to flood the area, including the village located there. Residents had managed to escape to the high ground, but had few supplies left. Lorcan grew a number of mangrove trees, and Caera used these trees as an anchor for an ice bridge, freezing the surrounding water. This impromptu bridge allowed the survivors to make their way out of the flooded valley. Once everyone was safe, Caera went to the neighbourhood town to get help. Town mayor organized the relief effort, and temporary housing was quickly erected. Once this was done, Lorcan and Caera went back to Fairy Tail. However, Lorcan was soon called back. The flood had receded, and the mayor had requested his help in repairing the barriers. Lorcan used his tree magic to fortify the barrier, and also erected a second, harder barrier behind the original one. Once this was done, he returned back to Fairy Tail. Next job Lorcan and Caera took was rescuing a family which was being held hostage by a dark guild "Zombie's Head". They entered the building through the sewer system, and once inside, they split up. Caera went to rescue the nobles while Lorcan opted to eliminate the dark guild's leader. Unknown to them, this was the same guild which had murdered their family. While rescuing the nobles, Caera got confronted by the guild leader, Farzan, and several of his guild members. He revealed that he was the one to kill "their" parents, being unaware that Lorcan and Caera are not blood related. Unfortunately for him, Lorcan had overheard the confession and opted to kill him outright instead of simply capturing him. After Farzan's death, other bandits were either captured and turned over to authorities, or ran away. Among Farzan's files, Lorcan found a record of the mining operation ran by another dark guild, "Cerberus". Cerberus had been buying children from "Hydra's Head", and Farzan had been acting as an intermediary. Lorcan went out scouting while Caera took copies of the records back to Fairy Tail, sending the originals to the Magic Council. Within two weeks, Lorcan managed to discover six different mining facilities. As the operation was too big and spread out, he decided to request help from the rest of the guild. Splitting into two- to four- -man teams, they were able to shut down the operation in a single strike, freeing the slaves in the process. Next job was a de-facto archaeological expedition, as Lorcan and Caera were tasked with retrieving an artefact from dangerous ruins. They were to escort an archaeologist there, and retrieve an artefact if the ruins proved too dangerous for an archaeologist to do it on his own. Lorcan and Caera entered the ruins, getting nearly killed by a posionous dart trap. Fortunately, Caera was able to deflect the darts, saving both of their lives. They proceeded deeper inside the temple, but were unknowingly followed by a dark guild. Lorcan and Caera deactivated most of the traps on the way, and recovered a map leading to an artefact which turned out to be able to affect emotions of a target. The dark guild tried ambushing them while they were sleeping in a hotel. This was unsuccessful since Lorcan and Caera were having turns holding a watch, and so intended assassination and theft turned into an open battle. Lorcan and Caera fought them off, burning down the hotel in the process. After another attack, they fabricated a false map in the hopes of throwing off the pursuers. This was unsuccessful, and the dark guild followed them to a place where artefact was stored. The guild stole the artefact and trapped them inside. This didn't work as Lorcan and Caera simply broke down the far wall and escaped. They tracked down the convoy transporting the artefact, and defeated the guards. Afterward, they destroyed the artefact to prevent it from falling into anyone's hands. Next, under agreement with a Magic Council, Lorcan infiltrated a rising alliance of minor dark guilds headed by Angelo, which had previously faced them over an artefact. While there, he was forced to act as a dark mage would, which weighted heavily on him. While he secretly did attempt to save people, he could not do it if it ran the risk of exposing his identity. First action was a raid on a warehouse which held supplies the alliance required. After eliminating the guards, group sifted through the inventory, taking resources they required for their plans. Lorcan recorded the resources taken as best as he could while helping find and sort the cargo for the transport, in the hopes that the nature of the cargo would tell him something about guild's goals. Cargo was loaded into carriages, and the guild took forrest roads to stay under cover. They brought the cargo back to the warehouse safely, and unloaded it. Next task was scouting out the location of the next base. A guild member had found an abandoned mine, and Lorcan's group was to check it out. The mine happened to be close to a village, and the group came across a couple of kids playing in the mine. One mage tried to murder them, but Lorcan was faster and moved them to shadow dimension just as the spell struck. While spell was so quick and well timed that nobody had known for certain that kids were saved, this action planted the seeds of doubt in his guildmates. Lorcan released the kids at night outside the mine. The mine was abandoned, and a group settled instead in a small mountainside fort. While there, they were joined by a minor dark guild. Unfortunately, it was a guild that Lorcan had fought before, and its leader recognized Lorcan's magic footprint, and revealed his identity to Lorcan's "guildmates". This caused a fight that Lorcan was unprepared for. he was wounded in the fight and left for dead after plummeting into a canyon. He spent hours, possibly days, lying there unconscious in a pool of his own blood. Caera however felt this, and took Niles and Odin to find him. Eventually, they located the place and brought Lorcan back to Fairy Tail for treatment. Lorcan spent next two weeks in a coma, and had to go through a rehabilitation treatment. However, a list of resources he had recorded pointed that guild was attempting to build a large-scale explosive device. what mattered now was discovering their target. One obvious problem was that there was no indication of what the guild was planning. The best bet Lorcan could make was sending Odin and Niles to contact some of the thieving and criminal gangs they knew from before. While they were unable to find out the guild's target, they did track down the location where device was being constructed. Unable to attack it on their own, they were forced to ask nearby independent guild for help. Being the only person present able to requip into heavy armour, Lorcan acted as a bait. He punched a hole in cave's wall and retreated after a short skirmish, drawing dark mages out in the open, where the rest of the force wiped them out. Afterwards, they entered the base and wiped out rest of the guild. Lorcan killed Angelo, who had attempted to hide in a restroom, before destroying the device. For a good measure, they planted several explosive lacrima through the base, retreating outside before letting the mountain bury remnants of the device as well as the dark guild's research. They parted ways afterwards, with Lorcan and his group going back to Fairy Tail. What they found there was unexpected - the Tenrou group had returned during their absence. While he was very much interested in the competition, Lorcan had ruled out the possibility of participation on the basis of unfamiliarity with the Tenrou group. After all, he was more than aware that the well-made team was greater than the sum of its members, so he knew Makarov's potential choices even before they were made. Instead, he opted for some time alone with Caera, both for training purposes and to get away from the noise of the guild, after promising that they will come to watch the competition. Magic Darkness magic * Doors of Death: this spell utilizes a shadow portal to enter a shadow dimension. Caster "falls through" his own or another shadow, and once through, can manifest as either tangible or intangible shadow. Spell can also be used to teleport through shadows, from one shadow to another. * Chains of Prometheus: spell creates chains of darkness, which can then be used to tie down or pull around the opponent * Night's Lance: this spell releases a piercing beam / lance of darkness. While the spell can reach long distances, it cannot change direction once released, and is thus not very useful against elusive targets. * Dark Rain: releases many small projectiles of darkness. These projectiles are low-powered and can be defended against relatively easily, but are useful when searching for hidden or camouflaged targets. * Pillar of Shadow: projects a pillar of darkness to attack the enemy. While the spell itself is very powerful, it also requires long casting time. * Dark Agora: releases numerous pillars of darkness to attack multiple targets or a single large/area target. Spell is even more powerful than a Pillar of Shadow, but ridiculously long casting time - fifteen seconds - means that it is rarely useful. * Dark Tide: releases solid darkness over a specific target area. Darkness covers the ground in a thin sheet, sproting restraining tendrils after reaching targets. * Dark Explosion: this spell launches a solid sphere of darkness at the enemy, causing it to explode at contact or after a specified time from release. Sphere is powerful but slow-moving, and thus best used against slow or restrained targets. * Dark Gun: fires darkness bullets, which can be either piercing or expanding (explosive). * Scatter Shot: releases darkness blasts that splits into several fragments. This attack is similar to the Dark Gun, but larger number of projectiles means that it requires short preparation time. It is also a very short-ranged attack, used to overwhelm the enemy's defenses with a large number of projectiles. * Dark Grenade: this attack is similar to Dark Gun; however, darkness bolts are projected from the palm of the hand instead of merely index and middle fingers. As such, bolts are far more powerful, but also far slower-moving than ones projected by the Dark Gun. * Crescent Slash: uses a crescent of darkness to cut far-away targets. Crescent itself can be either expanding or non-expanding. Expanding version loses density, and thus power, rapidly over distance. Non-expanding version has lower probability of hitting but does not lose power as quickly, and can thus be used at longer distances. * Darkness Infusion: energizes anything held with darkness, allowing the attacks to be channeled through objects. This can increase the power of the attacks, assuming that the object being used is compatible with the attack (e.g. using a sword for a Crescent Slash) * Shadow Graveyard: projects darkness spikes from the ground. Unlike Dark Agora, it requires ground to be infused with shadow first, limiting its range as well as requiring time to be set up. Required time to set up the attack varies based on the power of each individual spike as well as on the area being affected. Consequently, it is best used for ambush attacks, albeit individual spike attacks can be used during the combat. * Shadow Vortex: creates a vortex of darkness which can envelop the enemy, blinding and disorienting him. More powerful (and thus physically demanding) version of the attack can distort the sounds as well. * Dark Wave: sends out a tsunami-like wave of darkness. This wave can be used to deflect or absorb the attacks, and immobilize the enemies themselves. More powerful attacks however can penetrate it, making its use a risky endeavour since it blocks Lorcan's own view of the battle. * Shadow Blast: releases darkness blasts from the hands on impact. This attack can be used both offensively and defensively. In offensive use, it enhances the power of the strikes. When used defensively, it can be used to neutralize or redirect weaker attacks. * Darkness Shield: creates a shield of darkness. Since shield is in actuality closer in function and appearance to a wall, it limits Lorcan's own movement. It can however be used to isolate an area from the outside, and to protect multiple people albeit at price of high energy expenditure. * Midnight: envelops an area in darkness to blind the opponents. This attack does not require long preparation time, but is not damaging in itself. It is also ineffective against other Darkness Magic users, as they can typically see in darkness. Earth magic * Avalanche: creates an earth slide which can bury an opponent or an entire area under a thick layer of earth. Attack however requires preparation time, and is indiscriminate in its effects * Rupture: creates a hole in the earth, typically under the opponent himself. This attack can be followed up by a small version of Avalanche, burying the opponent in the hole. Alternatively, it can be used defensively, where Lorcan creates a hole under himself to avoid enemy attacks. * Fairy Chimney: projects earth pillars to directly attack the enemy. Pillars can be either sharp- or blunt- -tipped, thus either piercing or merely striking the target. * Dust Storm: creates a dust vortex, used to blind the opponent * Liquefaction: liquifies the ground, turning it into a quicksand basin. This is typically used to make the opponent fall into the resulting trap, but can also be used to topple buildings or even natural objects * Slide: liquifies the ground, launching it at the opponent afterwards * Wall: creates a wall of earth, typically for defensive purposes. * Storm: creates a dust storm and is typically used to blind the opponent. However, more intense version of the storm can be used to cause the opponent to choke or suffocate. Gravity magic * Flight: Lorcan uses gravity to fly. This technique is limited by the fact that at high speeds, even minute changes in gravity vector can cause large effects. It is also dangerous to use if the opponent is capable of using gravity magic. * Levitation: Lorcan uses gravity to levitate himself or another target. Once the target had been levitated, gravity vector can be quickly inversed, causing it to crash into the ground. * Singularity: creates a gravitational singularity, which is then launched at the opponent. Singularity is typically the black hole - that is to say, it uses gravity to suck in everything in its path, but it can also be used in a form of the white hole, rejecting surrounding matter and thus tearing apart anything it comes into contact with. * Crushing: crushes the target by applying gravitational pressure from all directions. Pressure has to be built up over time, allowing the target to evade the attack if quick enough. * Pressure: increases gravitational pressure in an area. This is used to limit the opponent's mobility, and may, if given enough time, crush the opponent into a pancake. * Floortilting: causes the direction of gravity to change, throwing the opponent - and possibly attacks launched - sideways * Reflection: reflects weaker mass-based attacks Nature magic * Brynhildr: impales the opponent on sharp trees or tree branches from the ground. Attack can utilize a single branch, a bush of branches from a single point, or cover an area of ground in sprouting sharp branches * Herfjotur: uses vines sprouted from the ground to restrict enemy's movement through binding them. Vines can also be used to grab and throw enemies or objects * Hildr: uses spores and vines to control corpses, "reviving" them. Due to the slow movement speed, lack of coordination and vulnerability to e.g. fire attacks, the effect of this technique is mostly psychological. It is also limited by the availability of fresh corpses. * Laerad: summons a large tree from the ground, damaging and throwing off whoever happens to be atop it; can also be used to demolish walls and buildings as tree's roots dig themselves into the material Ice Blade * Freeze: freezes the area around the cut, preventing any healing and restricting the movement * Ice Cut: creates and launches a crescent of ice * Bolt: launches a projectile of ice, which freezes the area of the hit Quotes: "Darkness uncovers all of our fears... it is when we are at our most vulnerable. I hope you are not afraid of facing your fears." "Reading is an exercise for the mind and rest for the soul... you should read more, if you have any spare time at all." “What was this marinated with? Poison?” "I have mastery over gravity, but I'll tell you, it's not the best idea to shake a tree for fruit. What a...mess." "...but, I really am glad that you're safe and sound. You truly have the devil's own luck, Caera." "For all their achievements, most humans are still sheep. And when in danger, they will react like sheep would, seeking safety in numbers while trying to understand what is happening. A basic survival strategy, but one that the attacker can utilize for his own advantage." "Person who does nothing to stop the evil is no better than person doing the evil in the first place." "I understand giving second chances, but third ones? If a person you had spared starts murdering people again, you are guilty of their deaths." "You should never allow your personal morality get in the way of doing what is right. If somebody is a danger to people you care about, you eliminate the danger." "There are two types of villains. Misguided people who believe they are doing good, and corrupted souls only looking for personal profit. Former can be spared in hopes they will see the error of their ways. The latter are incorrigible, and have to be eliminated." Stats: Behind the Scenes * This article has provided the basis for the fanfiction "The Dark Fairy", which can be found here and here. * Lorcan's appearance is based on Leo from Fire Emblem Fates. Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Male